Oscitant
by Quixotic Coquetry
Summary: In the seven days of the week, there is always one day where every student feels a little bit lazier than the rest. Everybody at ShinRa University followed this invisible iron clad rule. Everybody but Cloud Strife.


**Summary: **In the seven days of the week, there is always one day where every student feels a little bit lazier than the rest. Everybody at ShinRa University followed this invisible iron clad rule. Everybody but Cloud Strife.

Rated T just in case.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters. I am not making a profit out of this literary work.

* * *

In the seven days of the week, there is always one day where every student feels a little bit lazier than the rest. For most, this would be Friday which is the prologue to a normal two day weekend or the rare and treasured three day weekend. Others like to place that time of the week on a Wednesday, the middle day because who doesn't want to get lazy during the middle of a particularly brutal (and in such a prestigious academy such as ShinRa University, every week was brutal) week? Then there were those who stuck that day on a Monday, the very beginning of hell on earth for several students. Mondays signified the start of one's suffering under the strict tutelage of the merciless professors who gave out hated five thousand word essays, homeworks that take weeks to complete, research work that one would have to be insane to take on alone, and the pop quizzes. Especially the pop quizzes.

Tuesdays and Thursdays were often exempt from this silent rule however.

Tuesdays were the second day of the apocalypse. On these days, students have gathered experience from yesterday's Monday's ritualistic torture or have simply gotten over the fact that the weekend was finally over and it was time to get back to studying their asses off.

Thursdays were also excused from this invisible student rule because Thursday was right next to Friday. The day itself signified the almost end of waking up early for classes and/or trying to avoid the regular bullies in the halls trying to get a hole of one's lunch money. It was a firm reminder that the haven that was called Saturdays and Sundays was with in reach and that one would be able to get there alive with only a black eye or with whatever lunch money they happened to have saved from the grabby hands of the cafeteria lady or the hall bully.

Everybody at ShinRa University followed this invisible iron clad rule.

Everybody but one freshman named Cloud Strife.

With his pale skin, spiky blond hair, and blue eyes that seem almost distant, Cloud Strife looks like the typical blond. One could so easily assume that this short (five foot three and still growing…or so he says but everyone knows the truth) new student would be one of the lambs who followed the shepherd. And if you did bet on that during the start of the school year, your lunch money for that week was probably in someone else's pocket.

Cloud Strife's lazy day (or rather days to be more precise) was the weekend…as difficult as that is to comprehend to most.

Why?

One word: inspiration.

Cloud was an artist you see and like all artists, they need inspiration to get their asses in gear and create something that they would be proud to call their own. Every day of the week (except for Thursday), the blond woke up happy and eagerly went to school. He easily avoided the bullies because his twin sister was always with him and since she _was_ the boss bully, everyone tended to just avoid crossing her path. He was able to complete every work assigned to him by his professors with great vigor and the maximum use of his intelligence. Sometimes he paired off with his twin for those research works but since the two of them were closet perfectionists, it wasn't really all that surprising for them to pass their completed work a day early and get an A+.

Nothing ruined Cloud's five days of school every week. Not even the horrifying surprise of 'surprise meal' during Wednesdays.

You would think that he was just someone who enjoyed going to school but you'd be wrong again. There goes another week's allowance.

Cloud Strife despised going to classes wherein he doesn't learn anything significant to his daily life or to the job he was going to get (which sadly, are what freshmen are always subjected to). Getting the velocity of a dove carrying a coconut isn't exactly a question to be answered in the application form for a job interview or a query neatly typed on the receipt of a recent purchase from a grocery store now is it?

The answer once again is one word: Sephiroth.

Sephiroth and inspiration go hand in hand in Cloud's mind for everyday he attends the university, he sees the silver haired man during his lunch hour. Well not really lunch hour because Cloud and Skye (his twin sister) had a free period after their lunch hour. They still labeled it 'lunch hour' though since Skye didn't like the words 'free period' for reasons Cloud didn't really want to remember or to think about.

The twins spent their lunch hour quickly swallowing whatever it was that was on sale in the cafeteria and then heading off to the library to read books about how to create a nuclear bomb (Skye) and to practice sketching while using an oblivious silver haired man who sat only a few tables away with his third year friends as a model (Cloud).

The blissful silence of sneaky glances, the flipping of pages, and the motion of pencil on paper would last for exactly forty-five minutes before Skye would eventually hiss at Cloud to 'just introduce yourself already!'. Cloud would always respond with either a noncommittal grunt or a 'don't know what you're talking about'. And then school would resume and that would be that. The cycle repeated the next day.

The cycle however, did not repeat on the weekend. Cloud moped, sulked, and generally felt boneless during Saturdays and Sundays since he couldn't see his inspiration while his sister counted the lunch money she was able to collect for that week and darkly muttered about lovesickness and there being no cure for it.

It was on the sixth month of the school year that Cloud's weekend cycle of moping and sulking did not repeat itself. On one weekend of that month, Skye cheerfully announced that she had found the perfect dojo for them to sign up for and practice their swordsmanship during the weekends. And so, they did. Cloud hadn't been happy about it but Skye could downright be scary when her feathers were ruffled. There was a reason as to why bullies feared her after all.

The moment Cloud signed his name on the membership form and paid the necessary fees however, his scowl magically transformed in to a happy grin which he quickly masked in to a shy smile lest someone see him and ask him about it.

"Heh. Told ya you'd like it," Skye said with a knowing smirk while playfully nudging his shoulder. Cloud had the decency to blush and he hurriedly turned away, grabbing the list of things he needed, and speed walked right out of the dojo with Skye cackling madly behind him.

That night in bed, Cloud couldn't help the grin from his face as he thought about what he discovered that afternoon.

Sephiroth was one of the instructors in the dojo.

Sighing happily and closing his eyes, Cloud had a feeling that his oscitant days were over.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews make my day great and respectful constructive criticisms are very much appreciated! Thanks everyone!


End file.
